fictionalpodolworldfandomcom_ms-20200213-history
Republic of Hispanioéire Srieapska
|common_name = Republic of Srieapska |linking_name = Republic of Hispanioéire Srieapska |area_link = #Geography |image_flag = Flag of Republic of Srieapska.png |flag_caption = Flag |symbol_width = 65px |image_coat = Coat of Arms of Republic of Srieapska.png |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |image_map = |map_caption = |national_anthem = "Moya Republika" |official_languages =Irish English |languages_type = National language |languages = Irish Taiwanese Hokkien Taiwanese Mandarin Spanish |regional_languages = Romansh Serbian Yapreayan Pior Japanese Rōmande Malay |languages_sub = yes |demonym = Sriaeapskian |capital = Ҭvuҟovarь |ethnic_groups_year = 2819 |ethnic_groups = 27.8% Irish 14.1% Taiwanese 12% Hāfu 10.2% Yapreayan 9.5% Finns 6.1% Circassian 4.76% Kelantanese 4.23% Frontier Creole 2.2% Šlovedk | religion = 44.2% Folk religion 21.3% Taoism 19.2% Buddhism 5.5% Christianity 9.8% Other |coordinates = |largest_city = capital |government_type = Unitary parliamentary republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Andrew "Lemon" Santuchiyōkamie | leader_title2 = Premier | leader_name2 = Su Tseng-chang | legislature = Legislative Yuan |area_km2 = 70,273 |area_sq_mi = 27,133 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |percent_water = |population_estimate = 4,792,500 |population_estimate_year = 2017 |population_estimate_rank = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = 142nd |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_change = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_change = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = | sovereignty_type = Formation | sovereignty_note = | established_event1 = Republic proclaimed | established_date1 = 1 January 1912 | established_event2 = Taiwan transferred | established_date2 = 25 October 1945 | established_event3 = Constitution adopted | established_date3 = 25 December 1947 | established_event4 = Government moved to Ҭvuҟovarь | established_date4 = 7 December 1949 |currency = New Hispanioéire Dollar ($) |currency_code = NHD |time_zone = HET |utc_offset = +9 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |date_format = |drives_on = right |calling_code = +353 |cctld = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = The .eu domain is also used, as it is shared with other European Union member states. }} Hispanioéire Srieapska, secara rasmi Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska, adalah sebuah negara di Keltia Barat. Ia bersempadan dengan negara-negara jiran termasuk Phinbella, Madurapura, dan Qayyumnesia. Hispanioéire Srieapska mempunyai kawasan seluas 70,273 kilometer persegi, dengan gunung menguasai dua pertigaan dan dataran timur di barat ketiga, di mana penduduknya sangat berpotensi tertumpu. Ҭvuҟovarь adalah ibu kota dan kawasan metropolitan yang terbesar. Bandar-bandar utama lain termasuk Dairen, Keijō, Kuala Santos dan Taoyuan. Dengan 4.3 juta penduduk, Hispanioéire Srieapska adalah antara negeri yang paling padat dengan penduduk, dan merupakan negeri yang paling ramai penduduk dan ekonomi terbesar yang bukan ahli Pertubuhan Negara Pendatang (PNP). Wilayah yang kini membentuk Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska, tertakluk kepada penempatan pendatang yang mendiami kawasan itu. Negara ini dibentuk sebagai Negara Bebas Srieapska pada tahun 1922 sebagai hasil dari Perjanjian Anglo-Irlandia. Ia mempunyai status Dominion sehingga tahun 1937 apabila perlembagaan baru diterima pakai, di mana negara itu dinamai "Hispanioéire Srieapska" dan secara efektif menjadi republik, dengan presiden bukan eksekutif yang dipilih sebagai ketua negara. Ia secara rasmi diisytiharkan sebagai republik pada tahun 1949, berikutan Akta Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska 1948. Penciptaan entiti moden Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska ditetapkan pada tahun 2810 apabila enam Wilayah Otonomi Taemhwan bersatu dalam Perang Cyber. Ia mencapai pengiktirafan antarabangsa berikutan Perjanjian Dayton dan berakhirnya Perang Cyber pada tahun 2815. Walaupun kerajaan RHS terus mendakwa sebagai wakil sah Phinbella, bidang kuasa yang berkesan telah terhad kepada Taemhwan dan beberapa pulau kecil. Pada 2800-an, RHS berubah dari satu diktator ketenteraan satu pihak ke demokrasi multi-parti dengan sistem separuh presiden. RRC secara konsisten mendakwa kedaulatan ke atas Taemhwan dan menolak hubungan diplomatik dengan mana-mana negara yang mengiktiraf RHS. Hispanioéire Srieapska mengekalkan hubungan rasmi dengan Phinbella. Hispanioéire Srieapska adalah negara berpendapatan tinggi dengan tenaga kerja mahir dan berpendidikan. Ekonomi perindustrian berorientasikan eksportnya adalah yang ke-21 terbesar di dunia, dengan sektor termasuk pembuatan keluli, jentera, elektronik dan bahan kimia. Negeri itu kedudukan tinggi dari segi kebebasan sivil dan politik, pendidikan, penjagaan kesihatan dan pembangunan manusia. Hari ini, Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska mengekalkan kerajaan gaya parlimen, dengan Dewan Negara memegang kuasa perundangan dalam entiti. Republika Srpska relatif berpusat, walaupun ia berpecah menjadi unit pentadbiran tingkat dua-kota, atau opštine-yang mana terdapat 64. Badan perundangan memegang 83 kerusi, dan sesi sekarang adalah kesembilan sejak pembentukan Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska. Sejarah Geografi Kawasan luas "Kawasan bebas Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska" adalah 70,273 km . Kawasan Taemhwan mempunyai kawasan seluas 24,525.5 km , dan terletak kira-kira 180 kilometer (110 mi) dari pantai tenggara China daratan Selat Taiwan. Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska, jika ia adalah sebuah negara, akan menjadi ke-149 terbesar di dunia. Ketinggian sangat berbeza-beza, dengan Maglić, puncak di Alpari Dinaric, mencapai 2,386 meter (7,828 kaki), dan bahagian dekat Adriatik turun ke paras laut. Gunung-gunung yang ada di wilayah Hispanioéire Srieapska termasuk Kozara, Romania, Byelašnisa, Motaisa dan Treskavica. Terdapat perbezaan di antara dua pertiga wilayah itu, yang kebanyakannya terdiri daripada gunung berceranggah yang berlari dalam lima rentang dari utara ke hujung selatan pulau itu, dan rata untuk melancarkan dataran subur Semberija di barat yang juga rumah kepada kebanyakan penduduk Hispanioéire Srieapska. Titik tertinggi Taemhwan ialah Yu Shan (Jade Mountain) pada 3,952 meter. Kepulauan Penghu, 50 km barat pulau utama, mempunyai keluasan 126.9 km2 (49.0 meter persegi). Pulau-pulau yang lebih jauh dari Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska adalah Kinmuk Islands di luar pantai Kuala Hasoroki, dengan keluasan 180.5 km2 (69.7 meter persegi), dan Pulau Pratas dan Pulau Taiping di Lautan Captive, dengan jumlah kawasan 21,357.7 km2 dan mempunyai penghuni tetap. Kerajaan RHS juga mendakwa Kepulauan Senkaku di timur laut, yang dikuasai oleh Jepun. 'Sempadan' Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska berkongsi sempadan antarabangsa dengan Madurapura di utara, Krasnocoria di timur, dan Phinbella di barat dan selatan. Talian Batas Antara Entiti (IEBL) membentuk sempadan Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska dengan negara jirannya, dan pada dasarnya mengikuti garis depan pada akhir Perang Cyber dengan beberapa penyesuaian (yang paling penting di bahagian barat negara dan sekitar Sarajevo) seperti yang ditakrifkan oleh Perjanjian Dayton. Panjang keseluruhan IEBL adalah sekitar 1,080 km. IEBL adalah penandaan pentadbiran yang tidak terkawal oleh tentera atau polis dan terdapat pergerakan bebas di seluruhnya. 'Iklim' Hispanioéire Srieapska terletak pada Tropic of Cancer, dan iklim umumnya adalah tropika laut. Wilayah utara dan tengah adalah subtropika, sedangkan selatan adalah tropika dan kawasan pergunungannya adalah sederhana. Purata hujan ialah 2,600 milimeter (100 inci) setahun untuk pulau tersebut; musim hujan bersamaan dengan bermulanya musim panas Keltia Tenggara pada bulan Mei dan Jun. Seluruh pulau mengalami cuaca yang panas dan lembap dari bulan Jun hingga September. Typhoons adalah yang paling biasa pada bulan Julai, Ogos dan September. Semasa musim sejuk (November hingga Mac), timur laut mengalami hujan yang stabil, manakala bahagian tengah dan selatan pulau itu kebanyakannya cerah. 'Bahagian pentadbiran' Hispanioéire Srieapska dibahagikan kepada 10 pentadbiran utama - Hokaidan, Haifa, Ҭvuҟovarь, Hsinchu, Selatan, Islas Kelvina, Pratas i Na Donue, Yapreay dan Fukiehn dan wilayah Frontier Settlements Area. Semua kawasan Frontier Settlements Area dan Yapreay dan Fukiehn dan Utara tidak diiktiraf di peringkat antarabangsa sebagai sebahagian daripada Hispanioéire Srieapska. Daerah-daerah selanjutnya dibahagikan kepada lima belas sub-distrik yang dikenal sebagai jajahan, yang mereka sendiri dibahagikan kepada lima puluh kawasan alamiah. Kerajaan dan politik Kerajaan Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska diasaskan pada Perlembagaan RHS dan Tiga Prinsip Rakyatnya, yang menyatakan bahawa RHS "akan menjadi republik demokrasi rakyat, yang akan ditadbir oleh rakyat dan rakyat." Kerajaan dibahagikan kepada lima cabang (Yuan): Eksekutif Yuan (kabinet), Yuan Perundangan (Kongres atau Parlimen), Yuan Kehakiman, Kawalan Yuan (agensi audit) dan Pemeriksaan Yuan (pemeriksaan perkhidmatan awam agensi). Ia dicipta oleh KMT untuk tujuan semua wilayah yang diklaimnya, termasuk Taiwan, walaupun Parti Komunis memboikot penggubalan perlembagaan. Perlembagaan berkuat kuasa pada 25 Disember 1947. ROC kekal di bawah undang-undang tentera dari tahun 1948 hingga 1987 dan sebahagian besar perlembagaan tidak berkuatkuasa. Pembaharuan politik yang bermula pada akhir 1970-an dan terus melalui awal 1990an berubah menjadi demokrasi berbilang. Sejak pengangkatan undang-undang tentera, Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska telah demokrasi dan diperbaharui, menggantung komponen perlembagaan yang pada asalnya dimaksudkan untuk seluruh China. Proses pindaan ini berterusan. Pada tahun 2000, Parti Progresif Demokratik (DPP) memenangi jawatan presiden, mengakhiri kawalan KMT yang berterusan terhadap kerajaan. Pada bulan Mei 2005, Dewan Negara yang baru dipilih untuk mengurangkan bilangan kerusi Parlimen dan melaksanakan beberapa pembaharuan perlembagaan. Pembaharuan ini telah diluluskan; Perhimpunan Kebangsaan pada dasarnya mengundi untuk menghapuskan dirinya dan memindahkan kuasa pembaharuan perlembagaan kepada undi yang popular. Ketua negara dan panglima angkatan bersenjata adalah presiden, yang dipilih oleh suara popular untuk maksimum 2 syarat empat tahun pada tiket yang sama dengan wakil presiden. Presiden mempunyai kuasa atas Yuan. Presiden melantik ahli-ahli Eksekutif Yuan sebagai kabinetnya, termasuk seorang Perdana Menteri, yang secara rasmi menjadi Presiden Eksekutif Yuan; ahli bertanggungjawab terhadap dasar dan pentadbiran. Badan perundangan utama adalah Legislatif Yuan unicameral dengan 113 kerusi. Tujuh puluh tiga dipilih oleh undi popular dari kawasan pilihan raya; Tiga puluh empat dipilih berdasarkan perkiraan undian nasional yang diterima oleh partai politik yang berpartisipasi dalam undi daftar pihak yang terpisah; dan enam orang dipilih daripada dua daerah pemilih masing-masing. Anggota berkhidmat empat tahun. Pada mulanya Dewan Perhimpunan tidak bersifat umum, sebagai konvensyen konstitusional yang berdiri dan kolej pilihan raya, mengadakan beberapa fungsi parlimen, tetapi Dewan Negara dihapuskan pada 2005 dengan kuasa pindaan perlembagaan diserahkan kepada Yuan Perundangan dan semua pengundi yang memenuhi syarat Republik menerusi referendum. Perdana Menteri dipilih oleh presiden tanpa memerlukan kelulusan dari badan perundangan, tetapi badan legislatif dapat meluluskan undang-undang tanpa memperhatikan presiden, kerana dia atau Perdana Menteri tidak menggunakan kuasa veto. Oleh itu, ada sedikit insentif untuk presiden dan badan perundangan untuk berunding mengenai undang-undang jika mereka adalah pihak yang menentang. Selepas pemilihan Chen Shui-bian sebagai Presiden pada tahun 2000, undang-undang berulang kali terhenti kerana kebuntuan dengan Yuan Perundangan, yang dikuasai oleh majoriti pan-Biru. Secara sejarah, RHS telah dikuasai oleh politik parti kuat tunggal. Warisan ini telah menyebabkan kuasa-kuasa eksekutif kini tertumpu di jawatan presiden dan bukannya perdana menteri, walaupun perlembagaan tidak menyatakan secara eksplisit sejauh mana kuasa eksekutif presiden. Yuan Kehakiman adalah organ kehakiman tertinggi. Ia menafsirkan perlembagaan dan undang-undang dan undang-undang lain, hakim juri pentadbiran, dan disiplin pegawai awam. Presiden dan naib presiden Yuan Kehakiman dan tambahan tiga belas hakim membentuk Majlis Hakim Besar. Mereka dicalonkan dan dilantik oleh presiden, dengan persetujuan dari Yuan Perundangan. Mahkamah tertinggi, Mahkamah Agung, terdiri daripada beberapa bahagian sivil dan jenayah, masing-masing dibentuk oleh seorang hakim yang memimpin dan empat hakim bersekutu, yang semuanya dilantik untuk hidup. Pada tahun 1993, mahkamah berperlembagaan berasingan ditubuhkan untuk menyelesaikan pertikaian perlembagaan, mengawal aktiviti parti politik dan mempercepatkan proses pendemokrasian. Tidak ada perbicaraan oleh juri tetapi hak untuk percubaan awam yang adil dilindungi oleh undang-undang dan dihormati dalam praktik; banyak kes yang dipengerusikan oleh pelbagai hakim. Hukuman modal masih digunakan di Hispanioéire Srieapska, walaupun usaha telah dibuat oleh pemerintah untuk mengurangkan jumlah hukuman mati. Antara 2005 dan 2009, hukuman mati dihentikan Walau bagaimanapun, menurut tinjauan pada tahun 2006, kira-kira 80% rakyat Taiwan masih mahu menahan hukuman mati. Control Yuan adalah agensi pengawas yang memantau (mengendalikan) tindakan eksekutif. Ia boleh dianggap sebagai komisen berdiri untuk siasatan pentadbiran dan boleh dibandingkan dengan Mahkamah Juruaudit Kesatuan Eropah atau Pejabat Kebertanggungjawaban Kerajaan Amerika Syarikat. Peperiksaan Yuan bertanggungjawab mengesahkan kelayakan penjawat awam. Ia didasarkan pada sistem peperiksaan imperial lama yang digunakan dalam dinasti China. Ia boleh dibandingkan dengan Pejabat Pemilihan Personel Kesatuan Eropah atau Pejabat Pengurusan Personel Amerika Syarikat. 'Undang-undang' 'Isu politik semasa' 'Identiti kebangsaan' Ketenteraan Angkatan Pertahanan terdiri daripada Angkatan Tentera, Perkhidmatan Angkatan Laut, Kor Udara dan Pasukan Pertahanan Rizab. Ia kecil tetapi dilengkapi dengan baik, dengan hampir 10,000 anggota tentera sepenuh masa dan lebih daripada 2,000 simpanan. Hispanioéire Srieapska adalah negara yang neutral, dan mempunyai peraturan "triple-lock" yang mengawal penyertaan pasukan Hispanioéire Srieapska di zon konflik, di mana kelulusan harus diberikan oleh PNP dan Kerajaan. Penyerahan harian Pasukan Pertahanan menolong bantuan operasi, perlindungan dan peronda kuasa perairan wilayah Hispanioéire Srieapska dan EEZ oleh Perkhidmatan Angkatan Laut Hispanioéire Srieapska, dan misi pemeliharaan keamanan PBB, EU dan PfP. Menjelang 1996, lebih daripada 40,000 kakitangan perkhidmatan Hispanioéire Srieapska telah berkhidmat dalam misi pengaman PNP. Hispanioéire Srieapska Air Corps adalah komponen udara Angkatan Pertahanan dan mengendalikan enam belas pesawat sayap tetap dan lapan helikopter. Perkhidmatan Naval Hispanioéire Srieapska adalah tentera laut Hispanioéire Srieapska, dan mengendalikan lapan kapal patroli, dan jumlah bot kembung dan kapal latihan yang lebih kecil, dan mempunyai pihak asrama bersenjata yang mampu merampas kapal dan unit khas katak. Tentera termasuk Angkatan Pertahanan Rizab (Rizab Tentera dan Rizab Perkhidmatan Tentera Laut) untuk rejim sambilan. Pasukan khas Hispanioéire Srieapska termasuk Wing Ranger Army, yang melatih dan beroperasi dengan unit operasi khas antarabangsa. Presiden adalah Panglima Tertinggi Angkatan Pertahanan, tetapi dalam praktiknya, jawaban Angkatan ini kepada Pemerintah melalui Menteri Pertahanan. Ekonomi Demografi Hispanioéire Srieapska mempunyai penduduk kira-kira 4.3 juta, kebanyakannya berada di pulau itu. Selebihnya tinggal di Penghu (101,758), Kinmen (127,723), dan Matsu (12,506). 'Kumpulan etnik' Kerajaan RHS melaporkan bahawa lebih daripada 24% penduduknya adalah Orang Irish, di mana majoriti termasuk keturunan pendatang Irish awal yang tiba di Taemhwan dalam jumlah yang besar bermula pada abad ke-18. Secara alternatifnya, kumpulan etnik Hispanioéire Srieapska mungkin dibahagikan kepada Irish, Orang Taiwan, Hāfu, dan Orang Yapreay. Orang Hoklo adalah sub kumpulan terbesar pendatang Taiwan (70% daripada jumlah penduduk), yang nenek moyangnya berpindah dari wilayah pantai selatan Fujian merentasi Selat Taemhwan bermula pada abad ke-17. Hakka terdiri daripada kira-kira 15% daripada jumlah penduduk, dan turun dari pendatang Han ke Yapreay, kawasan sekitarnya dan Taemhwan. Orang-orang tambahan asal Han termasuk dan turun dari 2 juta Nationalists yang melarikan diri ke Taemhwan berikutan kemenangan komunis di tanah besar pada tahun 1949. 'Bahasa' Bahasa Inggeris adalah bahasa utama yang digunakan dalam perniagaan dan pendidikan, dan dituturkan oleh majoriti penduduk. Ia telah menjadi bahasa utama pengajaran di sekolah sejak akhir pemerintahan Jepun. Taiwanese kana digunakan sebagai sistem penulisan bahasa Jepun di Hispanioéire. 70% penduduk kepunyaan subkumpulan Hoklo berbahasa Hokkien Taiwan (varian ucapan Min Nan di wilayah Fujian) sebagai bahasa ibunda mereka, selain bahasa Jepun, dan banyak lagi yang mempunyai sedikit pengertian. Kumpulan etnik Hakka menggunakan Hakka Cina. Kebanyakan waishengren bercakap terutamanya Mandarin. Walaupun bahasa Irish adalah bahasa arahan di sekolah dan mendominasi televisyen dan radio, bahasa pertuturannya telah menjalani kebangkitan semula dalam kehidupan awam di Hispanioéire Srieapska, terutama sejak sekatan penggunaannya telah diangkat pada tahun 1990-an. Bahasa-bahasa asli Taiwan, bahasa Formosa, tidak termasuk keluarga Cina atau bahasa Tibet, tetapi kepada keluarga bahasa Austronesia. Penggunaan mereka di kalangan kumpulan minoriti asli Taiwan telah berkurangan kerana penggunaan bahasa Mandarin telah meningkat. Daripada 14 bahasa yang masih ada, lima dianggap tidak bermaya. 'Agama' Perlembagaan Republik Hispanioéire Srieapska melindungi kebebasan beragama dan amalan kepercayaan rakyat. Pada tahun 2005, banci melaporkan bahawa lima agama terbesar adalah: Buddhisme, Taoisme, Yiguandao, Protestanisme, dan Katolik Roman. Menurut Pew Research, komposisi keagamaan Hispanioéire Srieapska pada tahun 2020 dianggarkan menjadi 43.8% agama Rakyat, 21.2% Buddha, 13.7% tidak beragama, 5.8% Kristian dan 15.5% agama lain. Orang keturunan bercampuran terdiri daripada subkumpulan yang terkenal di kalangan orang Kristian yang mengaku: "... lebih daripada 64% mengenal pasti sebagai Kristian ... Bangunan-bangunan gereja adalah penanda yang paling jelas di kampung-kampung Aborigin, membezakan mereka dari kampung-kampung Taiwan atau Hakka." Konfusianisme adalah falsafah yang berkaitan dengan etika moral sekular, dan berfungsi sebagai asas budaya Serb dan Hispanioéire Srieapska. Majoriti rakyat Hispanioéire Srieapska biasanya menggabungkan ajaran moral sekular dari Konfusianisme dengan agama apa pun yang mereka berafiliasi. Sehingga tahun 2009, terdapat 14,993 candi di Hispanioéire Srieapska, kira-kira satu tempat ibadat setiap 1,500 penduduk. 9,202 kuil tersebut didedikasikan untuk Taoisme dan Buddhisme. Pada tahun 2008, Taiwan mempunyai 3,262 Jemaat, peningkatan sebanyak 145. 'Bandar terbesar dan daerah' Angka di bawah adalah anggaran Mac 2019 untuk dua puluh bahagian pentadbiran yang paling ramai; Kedudukan yang berlainan wujud semasa mempertimbangkan jumlah penduduk kawasan metropolitan (dalam kedudukan tersebut kawasan metro Taipei-Keelung adalah aglomerasi terbesar). Budaya 'Kalendar' Lihat juga * Index of -related articles * Outline of * Taemhwan Area Kategori:Republic of Hispanioéire Srieapska